The Dream
by HidingIntheShadows17
Summary: The Boss had put the idea into his head. Now it was carrying over into his sleep. A/N: Please, if you are sensitive to dirty things, don't read this and complain afterwards about the content. There's a reason this is rated M, and I am giving you warning both now and in the author's note.


**Hey! So, I'm new to writing this kind of stuff, but it's really gotten me curious. I'm really interested in this kind of stuff (in a totally innocent way) so I can't promise that this'll be any good. But I'll do my best! Hope you like it! Oh, and in the beginning of this story Kurosaki talks about this fantasy that the Boss made up. That's actually canon. It's in the back of the first volume. Which I don't own, though I wish I could. I wish I could write/draw that well. **

**The Dream**

The sun shone down into the garden. His cap was hanging over his face as he sat up from his spot on the outdoor lounge chair. Squinting his eyes, he looked around.

Tasuku Kurosaki, custodian and hacker, AKA Daisy. He recognized the school garden. He stood up and looked around. Strange. He didn't remember getting to school. He walked to the other end of the garden, hiding behind the school. There was Teru Kurebayashi, crouching over the blue daisies she so loved.

_Ah, _Kurosaki thought. _I'm dreaming. Argh, this is all because of the Boss. Telling me that weird fantasy at his place. _Boss had described a scene much like this one the day before. And Kurosaki had handed Teru a cream-filled bread. She had taken it and gotten cream on her fingers. And things had taken a... less-than-clean turn.

Speaking of, Teru was actually eating one of the buns that Boss had suggested. Teru turned to Kurosaki. "Kurosaki, aren't you going to eat?"

Kurosaki paused before smiling a little. _Well, it is a dream. What harm could it do? Besides, I really want to see what that scenario would be like. _Kurosaki strolled over to the girl and saw the cream on her fingers. He gently took her hand and began licking it off. It was sweet, made even sweeter by the fact that he was eating it off of Teru's hand.

"Uh... Wh... Wh... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STUPID?! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID...!"

Kurosaki laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Watching you eat made me hungry too." He released Teru's hand and looked at her face. "Now why are you so embarrassed over something like that?"

"I-I'm not embarrassed," the younger girl lied. "Go away. I won't share my roll. Absolutely not."

"Liar," Kurosaki said seductively. He tugged at the sleeve of Teru's shirt, exposing a little more skin than usual. "Your ears and neck are bright red."

A vein in Teru's head popped and her face turned violently red. _Wow, this really is turning out exactly as Boss had said. _"Y-you're making me mad! I'm gonna punch you!" Teru raised her fist to emphasize her threat. "I'd had enough of your teasing today...!"

Kurosaki plucked her hand out of the air and pinned it against the wall of the school. "Teasing?" he said. "Don't be silly. I'm being serious." He leaned closer to her face.

"Huh...? What's the matter, Kurosaki?" Teru asked nervously, her face still red. "O-oh, I get it. You're acting weird because you're starving. Well then, have some of this roll. We can share..."

"Stupid." Kurosaki placed his other hand on the side of her head, refusing to let her look away. He had to admit, it was exciting to even dream about this. Not like he would ever do it in real life, but he was quite liking this dream. "Just be quiet and let me feast."

Kurosaki leaned closer to Teru, whose face was probably redder than it ever had been. Even more so than when the blonde had brought up the fact that she was wearing white underwear. He pulled her jaw down slightly with his thumb, forcing her to open her mouth to him. Since it was a dream, he didn't really need to ask for permission.

He leaned closer, and closer, and closer.

Until their lips connected.

Without hesitating, Kurosaki shoved his tongue into Teru's mouth. The girl seemed to struggle a little at first, until he put his tongue to work, moving it around in patterns and ways he knew that she would enjoy if she were real. Her resistance seemed to slowly be slipping away. Kurosaki pressed her harder against the school wall, trying to get his tongue as far into her mouth as he could, constantly moving his tongue in new and exciting ways, paying extra attention to areas she seemed to enjoy more.

Teru moved her hand up to his blonde hair, entangling her fingers in it. Kurosaki moved his hands down until they rested on her hips, holding her in place and leaving her other hand to also slip into his hair. He nearly lost it then and there when she pulled on his hair just enough so that it wasn't painful.

Oh, god. He could feel it. He wanted more. He wanted everything he could get from her. He pulled her closer to him, their hips connecting. When he heard her gasp he realized that his desire was showing. He didn't care, though; it was a dream. What was wrong with doing everything he could?

In response to this thought, he rutted his hips against hers, finding satisfaction in the gasp that escaped her lips. He groaned at the feeling he received from that small action. It was so good that he just had to do it again.

In an attempt to do something more, Teru knocked Kurosaki's hat off of his head and pulled his head closer to hers, crushing their lips together even more.

But somehow, it still wasn't enough.

Kurosaki hesitated. Even if it was a dream, it was still Teru. He wasn't sure that he wanted to do this to her. It was Teru, after all. Dream Teru, but it was still her.

His demanding hard-on wouldn't stand for that kind of thinking as it throbbed, reminding him of its presence.

_Oh, to hell with it._

Kurosaki picked Teru up and managed to find his way to the back door of the school. It was close to his office. He fumbled with the knob of his office, his mind clouded with raging hormones, demanding his attention. He finally managed to open the door and locked it behind him. Dream or not, he didn't want anyone interrupting this.

Briefly releasing Teru, he shoved everything off of his desk. Without hesitating, he sat Teru down on it, once again connecting his lips to hers. She shyly wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. He could feel her wetness seeping through both of their clothes. Kurosaki groaned at the feeling. "Oh, god, Teru." He rutted his hips against her womanhood. She cried out in surprise, quickly followed by a moan.

That was it. That was all it took.

Kurosaki forced Teru down until she was lying on his desk. The image made him even hotter than before, and he hadn't even thought that possible. He stood at the foot of the table and pulled her closer. He pressed a finger to her hole through her underwear. Her panties were soaked. She gasped at the touch and wriggled down on his hand, trying to get more from him.

Obliging, he moved his fingers around the hem of her underwear and stuck his middle finger into her. She moaned at the contact and once again pushed into his hand to get more from him. Kurosaki groaned. Even just around his finger she already felt tight. He could only imagine how it would feel on his erection which was getting harder by the second.

He pumped his finger in and out of her, stretching her all the while and earning moans and sighs from her. He soon after stuck a second finger in. She gasped and he could hear the tinge of discomfort in it. But he knew that it would hurt more when he took her, dream or not. He stroked her walls, trying to soothe the pain. Soon enough, the discomfort was gone, replaced by pure pleasure.

Kurosaki hesitated before putting a third finger in. He could feel her muscles tense. He murmured sweet nothings to her. "Just relax, Teru," he whispered soothingly. "It'll be better soon, I promise."

Slowly but surely, she began to loosen once again. Kurosaki once again began moving his fingers inside of her. She soon began making sounds of pleasure that were free of pain. He knew that this was as good as it would get for her. He couldn't stretch her any more than that.

"Are you okay with this, Teru?" Kurosaki knew it was a waste of words; after coming this far, it would be rather pointless to stop. As if either of them could. He didn't understand why he asked anyways; it was a dream.

She didn't answer for a moment. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes, I am."

Kurosaki took a breath before sliding her white panties down her legs and dropping them on the floor. He unbuttoned his pants, undid his belt, and unzipped his pants. He breathed a sigh of relief when his pants' restriction on his erection was released. He looked at Teru lying on his desk before him, blushing redder than a cherry, waiting for him. He groaned at the sight.

He slowly stepped closer to her. He slid her to the edge of the desk and she obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist. He took a deep breath before hugging her close to his chest and pulling her down onto his hard-on in one push. He went as far in as he could go in that one second, figuring that he should do it like a Band-aid.

Teru cried out in pain and shook slightly in his arms. He felt guilty at that moment. He felt like he was in heaven while she was in pain. It was sick. He once again murmured into her ear, telling her things like, "It'll get better," and things of that nature. He didn't understand why she was in pain if it was his dream. He never wanted to hurt Teru.

Teru slowly stopped shaking and seemed to stop feeling the pain, or at least get used to it. She stopped moving for a second before trying to push down on Kurosaki's shaft. He nearly choked on his own spit. He let out a hungry growl, trying to maintain his self-control-he knew that the second he began moving the pain would come back-and failing.

Kurosaki gripped her shoulders tightly and slowly rutted into her hips, shaking from the restraint he was trying to hold. But Teru's moving against him was hardly helping. _Oh, god,_ he thought. He could feel his self-control draining away by the second as he went faster and harder. Teru was yelping in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. The fact that she wasn't trying to stop him didn't help at all.

"K-Kurosaki..." Teru whispered. Kurosaki wished she would call him Tasuku, at least at that moment, but didn't mention it. "I-I..."

Kurosaki's hips slammed into hers powerfully. "Tell me."

"I-I..."

With one final thrust she reached her peak. The words that were trying to escape popped out then. "I-I love you!"

That did him in. He shoved himself as far into her as he could and let out his own scream as he came. The two of them breathed heavily. A few minutes later, Kurosaki said what he'd been wanting to tell her for a while.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kurosaki woke up. He scratched his head, still waking up. He yawned. _That was actually a really good dream. _He sighed. _Nothing like will actually ever happen, though._

Kurosaki looked at his surroundings. He knit his eyebrows together. _No, I have to be imagining this._ Kurosaki rubbed his eyes, sure he was seeing things. He was in his office, and everything that should be on his desk was on the floor. His eyes widened. _No. __  
_

Sure enough, when he looked at his desk, there was Teru, sleeping without any underwear on.

"It was real," he whispered.

Teru woke up at that moment. She turned to Kurosaki. A blush spread across her cheeks. "O-oh..." She paused, unsure of what to say. "G-good morning."

**Okay! So this is the first story I've ever written like this. Or of this genre. And I'm actually very innocent when it comes to things like this, though it may not seem like it. So if something is weird or not really right, don't kill me! I'm just going off of my very, very limited knowledge. I'm trying to expand on my writing, so... Yeah. What do you think? Good, bad, really, really weird? This is only gonna be a oneshot, so you don't have to follow it. Oh, and by the way, I don't own Dengeki Daisy, although I wish I could write that well.**


End file.
